<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杯中仅余虚无 by Andingsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506901">杯中仅余虚无</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky'>Andingsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cultist Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个自设角色不着边际的酒馆对谈，但是对酒类的了解像酒量一样浅<br/>自设角色：<br/>露/“路”，打败foe之后低舒适度隐匿结局的女性exile，对原设有一定程度上的魔改<br/>路易莎·“阿拉斯加”·拉宾诺维兹，女性未创教solo玩法的食尸鬼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杯中仅余虚无</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571230">In vino vanitas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky">Andingsky</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“一位前时间窃贼与一位灵媒走进酒吧……”</p><p>· 那个高大的女人笨拙地从桌边擦身而过，露闻到了一丝熟悉的味道。熟悉，不是亲切。<br/>
实际上“高大的女人”这个描述或许也并不确切，那人差不多有六尺三寸高，运动式的翻毛领皮夹克和深色平绒西装裤里突兀地裹着几乎只剩一把骨架的身躯，鸭舌帽挡去了半张脸，但是露很确定那是个女人。就像她很确定自己闻到的是蜂蜜的气味一样。<br/>
兑了水的，放得很陈的，即将开始发酵的，令人有点头晕的，蜂蜜的气味。<br/>
在另一段生命里，有一个笑容满面的面包师一本正经——同时也没忘记微笑就是了——地告诉过她，那是饥饿的气味。彼时的“路”不置可否，此时的露认定那与自己无关，正如那另一段生命本身。彼时伤口洞开如门扉的男装流亡客用无数次轻抚自己胎衣的手把玩过一颗逐渐枯萎的心脏，而此时卷发烫得颇为僵硬的打字员只在意自己的指尖开始生茧。<br/>
瞎了一只眼的女老板无声无息地绕过露的桌子，在那副骨架面前放下酒杯与托盘：黑得像锅底灰的波特啤酒，腌蛋、醋渍鲱鱼、腌小葱头、切得十分凌乱的菲达奶酪，看得露胃里冷冰冰地拧成了一团。呢子鸭舌帽躺在盘边，露出光可鉴人的漆黑偏分和眼周骷髅眼眶一般的两圈淡青，骨节嶙峋的双手在夜色彻底驱逐了黄昏的时刻不合时宜地抖开一份报纸。<br/>
露不自觉地掸了掸羊毛衫的肩头和袖口，飞蛾的鳞粉最难清洗。<br/>
既难免蹭一肘酒桌上的油腻，归家时背上又多少要带些林地的灰尘，露不相信这家脏乱的酒馆是真正适合自己的地方，每周却还是至少要来两次。就好比更适合——或者说更应当——摆在那女人面前的是翠绿的苦艾酒和挂满了水珠的冰水瓶，而她手边却放着在漫不经心的擦洗中磨花了的品特杯。<br/>
就好比露不认为自己应当拿起喝了一半的白兰地——它淡薄得像一段欢乐的回忆——走向那女人桌边，但她还是这么做了。站起身子的时候，上涌的血让她感到一阵耳鸣，像小虫在振翅。<br/>
高个子女人从报纸上抬起眼——或者说她将报纸向下移了几寸，因为不足五尺二寸的露并不需要她仰起脸去看——浑圆而透明的灰色眼珠像剥制标本脸上嵌着的玻璃球。露扯出椅子在她对面坐下，她态度含混地点点头，把还剩了些奶酪的盘子向着露推了推，再度把报纸举到眼前。<br/>
一只果蝇落在沾着醋汁的盘沿。蜂蜜的气味。<br/>
露没有动盘子里的东西。</p><p> </p><p>·店员的目光像苍耳子一样粘在背上，“阿拉斯加”单手带上了糖果店的门，另一只手上尴尬地托着个鼓胀的油纸包：红得扎眼的球形硬糖、包装俗气的综合夹心巧克力、已然和蜡纸粘在一起的牛奶焦糖，足有半磅的糖渍橙皮与生姜。店里那个戴白布软帽的女人似乎在脑子里拼命回忆着最近报纸上登没登过小心儿童诱拐犯的新闻。<br/>
虽然每周到M-M画廊去的时候往返都要从它门前路过，这却是“阿拉斯加”第一次发现，原来这样的店在画廊闭馆之后也不会打烊。她一点都不想吃糖，身上啃噬留下的疤痕固然永远不可能像黑曜石一般反射出柔软的鳞光，那段鲜明如同她自身所有的回忆却依然甜腻腻地堆积在腹中。不该买糖的，但是还是买了，还能怎么办呢。<br/>
或许她应该埋怨那股即便在气味无比杂乱的糖果店中也一样在鼻尖萦绕不去的花香，不该把那件事讲给她的，“阿拉斯加”想，但是还是讲了，还能怎么办呢。<br/>
白花藤吐出的那种与茉莉既像又不像的花香，你还能怎么办呢。<br/>
酒馆里的客人依旧屈指可数，那个皮肤略带些橄榄色的小个子女人靠在吧台上，卖力而尽量不手舞足蹈地解释着什么。<br/>
“茴香，我说的是茴香籽，亲爱的，不是艾草……”<br/>
卷发蓬松的老板娘面无表情地从吧台下面拖出一个撕去标签的瓶子，隔着胡乱扔在桌面上的纸包和帽子，“阿拉斯加”看到向自己走来的露短小的双手拿满了冰桶、水瓶和三五只大口的小杯。<br/>
“阿斯兰之乳，或者狮子奶，如果你更喜欢这种说法的话，”露似乎比往日兴奋一些，“阿拉斯加”甚至不得不开口阻拦她把小杯推向自己面前。无色的冷水将无色的烈酒与冰块冲撞为骨白之色。<br/>
“我妈最喜欢的就是这个，每回都得是我给她调。”露说。<br/>
“我想我妈应该喜欢这个，调配时我总是想起她”。”阿拉斯加”听到。<br/>
正如露从未过问为什么人们要管路易莎·拉宾诺维兹叫“阿拉斯加”一样，“阿拉斯加”从未询问过小个子女人自家不曾透露过的一切，包括她的姓氏。<br/>
“养育您的想必是个东地中海风格的家庭了？”<br/>
不该问的，“阿拉斯加”想，但是还是问了，怪那茉莉花香吧。怪波特啤酒的苦味与凝固在腹中的甜腻无法调和，怪背后那撕扯而成的伤痕瘙痒不止，活像把一对永远不能生长出来的翅膀勉强封在下面。<br/>
“养育？”露呛住了，不知是因为烈酒还是因为这个词本身，“你说养育？”<br/>
然后她放声大笑，就像是听了什么再下流不过的笑话。<br/>
这当然不是露第一次在“阿拉斯加”面前狂笑，那是“阿拉斯加”把恰好塞在夹克口袋里的广告页交给她看的时候。“哪门子灵媒会随身带着自己的演出传单啊？”露的笑声尖锐如黄铜，“你也会裹那种洋葱一样的头巾吗？还是我终于能参观一下你穿裙子的尊容了？”此后观众席上的确偶尔会出现一张橄榄色浅淡的圆脸，一副对着她身上的燕尾服表示“这就没乐子了”的神情。<br/>
笑声无法引动“阿拉斯加”的不安，却让她胃里泛起飞虫似的小小火星。她想起苏洛恰那斟给她的茶水，滴入了威士忌和海风从欧陆送来的流言。“阿拉斯加”的双手缓缓移向冰桶与空杯，露擦着笑出的眼泪对她挥了挥手。<br/>
“既然是你提起来的，”露利落地在杯底倒出两指高的酒液，“‘养育’你的又是什么？”<br/>
“一位体面的拉比。”<br/>
“阿拉斯加”听见似乎不属于自己的声音钻出喉咙。<br/>
露耸耸肩，一手递过摇荡着冰块的骨白小杯，另一只手从黏滑桌面上的小水洼中举起自己那一份，她的眼神让“阿拉斯加”的臼齿回忆起随着水冲下的骨粉在其间擦蹭的触感，尝起来像阴魂不散的细细黄沙。<br/>
“干一杯吧，敬被我们夺走的女儿们。”露说。<br/>
坚实浓黑如未研黑曜石的甜腻被落肚的骨白之色冲碎，但“阿拉斯加”还是硬把一整袋糖果都留给了露。</p><p> </p><p>·凝在木桌表面的油花顶上罩着层灰尘，闪出多少有些贼气的光。露不想把贴得太近，只用掌跟支撑着向桌子的另一边探过身去。她绝不肯相信自己的视力在最近的几年中有所下降，于是只能怨那报纸上铅字实在印得太小。<br/>
“斑疹伤寒于K市爆发……”报纸在“阿拉斯加”手中抖了抖，幸而她一向读得既细又慢，慢到甚至让露开始相信广告和讣告实际上都非常有趣了。<br/>
“德国贵族……志愿于当地医院参与对患者的救治……不治身亡。”露相信自己并没有读出声，却不自在得像是的确这么做了一样。<br/>
是他，制作精良的皮靴靴跟并拢时的轻响，水晶镜片带着复杂表情的反光，以皮肤铭记的教诲，慕尼黑歌剧院里的罗恩格林。不用再眯起眼睛仔细辨认名字了，是他。<br/>
罗恩格林，在她昏昏欲睡的双眼中面容因散发光芒而几不可见的罗恩格林。他当时唱了些什么？“你们不应对那骑士心生疑虑，若其真身为人知晓——”<br/>
露只记得自己的德语一向羞于见人。<br/>
“——他便只得离你而去。”<br/>
报纸折叠的轻响让露颅内碎金断玉的高亢歌声戛然而止，刚好就在她将要开始怀疑原本的伴奏中是否包括手鼓那一刻之前。“阿拉斯加”的视线正从那一小片紧密排列的铅字上缓缓移开，灰色的玻璃珠表面蒙了些不置可否的困惑。<br/>
“你认识他，不是吗？你认识那个鬼知道从哪里冒出来的德国佬。” 露无从思考让自己开口的轻信从何而来。<br/>
那个伯爵。露无法分辨这是她体内轻轻摇荡的鼓声，还是“阿拉斯加”干涩的声音。<br/>
“这要看情况，”枯瘦的高个子女人挑起一边浅淡至极的眉毛，“取决于你所谓的‘认识’具体是什么意思。”<br/>
鼓声渐息，但因轻率而涌起的悔意微微冲撞着露只装了些酒的胃。空了一半的烟匣在她眼前展开，那是 “阿拉斯加”穿戴整齐后全身上下唯一一处女性化的地方：镶银的浑圆边角、反光柔和的髹漆、笔画稚拙的金粉枯芒、肥胖的螺钿小鸟。露想着招魂师“我哪里有时间自己卷烟？”的抱怨，却实在抬不起手拿上一支。<br/>
“问我有没有和他打过交道的话，那我的确认识他，我们多少有过一点生意上的往来。不过如果你想问我是否知道他是谁——”<br/>
“阿拉斯加”鼻孔中逸出烟雾，在浑浊的空气里画出一道阶梯。<br/>
“——抱歉，我不认识他。”<br/>
那么我认识他吗？当然不认识。并未期待反问的露在静默中对自己作答。怎么可能认识呢，罗恩格林。<br/>
“但是你会记住他的，对吧？”胃中的撞击愈发强烈，重新响起的鼓声渐渐变为闷雷，但露没有给刚刚将玻璃杯举到嘴边的“阿拉斯加”开口的机会，“你也会记住我吗？”<br/>
浓黑的啤酒在灰白的喉头下仿佛清晰可见地流淌，露也端起了自己的杯子，兑了水的烈酒如同在雷云之间漏下的闪电。<br/>
“容我同时回答你的两个问题，”空空的品特杯转了一圈，“不会。”<br/>
雷声沉入一片冰冷的寂静。<br/>
“怎么？难道还有像我一样的人给你做过这种承诺？”<br/>
露在僵硬的舌尖上尝到了一丝蜂蜜蛋糕的味道。<br/>
“那怎么可能呢。”<br/>
“阿拉斯加”捻灭香烟，举手点了第二杯波特。</p><p> </p><p>·一位前时间窃贼走进酒吧，发现一位灵媒坐在桌边等她。<br/>
露如此认定并非因为 “阿拉斯加”一般来说极少比她自己来得更早，也不是在于那套对在这里沐浴鳞粉而言显得过于煞有介事的西装，甚至与那瓶终于出现在灵媒面前的苦艾酒也并没有什么关系——不，苦艾酒或许还是有的。<br/>
迷茫而令人眷恋的翠绿，带毒的果实，饥饿而欢喜的复眼，日落之前的美妙滋味。曾几何时，似乎确实有人对她如此描绘过，远在一段生命结束之前，远在瓶中癫狂的绿肤仙子成为追忆之后。<br/>
然而重要的是——如果这真的有什么重要性的话——那是一个天色铅灰的冬日，是公园旁那家同样灰暗的画廊每周的闭馆日。<br/>
蜂蜜的气味愈发浓厚，冻结了露尚未吐出的言语。座椅被拉开时划出刺耳的声响，林地之色漫过玻璃杯上的旋纹，被锈迹吞噬了一半的酒匙托起甘甜而方正的骨白，枯枝似的手指箍住潮湿寒凉的水瓶。<br/>
冰水在露落座的同时坠下，悬乳氤氲升腾，高举的广口瓶泪下如雨，将翠绿转变——抑或说剥夺——为乳白，骨白，淡白。<br/>
淡白至极。<br/>
一杯结霜且辛辣的沉默被推到露眼前。“阿拉斯加”一言不发地起身离去。不知何时下起的冻雨敲打着肮脏的玻璃窗。她没有拿走搭在椅子上的外套。<br/>
酒匙不合时宜地横躺在杯口，层层叠叠的锈斑似乎在不断蠕动，露像是怕惊动什么一般将它小心翼翼地拈了下来。<br/>
“那么，再见了。”</p><p> </p><p>·一位前时间窃贼走进酒吧。<br/>
她想着要不要点一杯波特啤酒，但是走到吧台旁边时，她已经打消了这个念头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>